


Premier anniversaire

by Clarounette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficothèque Ardente, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nuit du Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik est un jeune étudiant en médecine, Thomas est son compagnon plus âgé. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtent le premier anniversaire de leur rencontre. La nuit promet d'être chaude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).  
> Un chapitre par thème.  
> Premier thème: huiles de massage. Mots supplémentaires: artistique, frôler, atmosphère.  
> Deuxième thème: miroirs. Mots supplémentaires: excitation, apprécier, favori.  
> Troisième thème: liens. Mots supplémentaires: passionné, sensualité, esclave.  
> Quatrième thème: sex toys. Mots supplémentaires: chaleur, senteur, fascination.

Enfin la fin des cours. À 20h, ce n'était pas trop tôt. On l'avait prévenu, bien sûr, que la première année d'études de médecine était difficile, mais on ne lui avait pas parlé des journées sans fin. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un élève très sérieux – ce qui expliquait qu'à 22 ans, il commençait seulement ses études supérieures – ces horaires insensées le rendaient fou. Il passa la main sur son crâne lisse d'un geste agacé.

Malik enfila son manteau, glissa son sac sur son épaule, et quitta l'amphithéâtre au milieu d'une foule d'une centaine d'autres étudiants. Il salua quelques unes de ses connaissances – impossible d'avoir de vrais amis quand la compétition faisait rage – en passant, ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage. Il avait perdu assez de temps déjà dans l'établissement et il était pressé de rentrer.

Car c'était un jour spécial.

Un an auparavant, dans les couloirs bondés du métro parisien, il avait bousculé Thomas, renversant son café Starbuck sur son costume beige. Bien embêté, il lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone afin de payer les frais de teinturerie. Mais quand Thomas l'avait contacté, il l'avait simplement invité à déjeuner. Ils avaient fait connaissance et s'étaient découverts des intérêts communs, pour le volley-ball et la littérature fantastique, entre autres, malgré leur différence d'âge – Thomas avait 37 ans.

Une sincère amitié les avait liés, qui s'était muée en amour au fil du temps, leurs préférences sexuelles étant l'un des points qu'ils partageaient. Et s'ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, c'était un détail dont Malik voulait discuter prochainement avec son compagnon.

Malik n'eut pas à attendre longtemps à l'arrêt du tramway, ses écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles pour éviter d'avoir à discuter avec ses comparses qui partaient dans la même direction. S'il était bien une chose qui énervait Malik au plus haut point, c'était de parler boulot APRÈS le boulot. Or les étudiants ne semblaient avoir que des termes médicaux à la bouche.

Le tram était plein, et c'est debout que Malik rejoignit la station de métro la plus proche, métro qui le conduirait au cœur de Paris, dans le petit appartement de Thomas.

*****

Il était presque 21h quand Malik frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Thomas. L'homme, en bras de chemise et le teint rose, lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Sa frange châtain, un peu longue, tombait devant ses yeux verts, lui donnant l'air plus jeune. Comme le fait qu'il se jette sur Malik et l'embrasse à pleine bouche au milieu du couloir, comme un collégien.

Malik aimait ce côté fantasque chez Thomas.

« Tu arrives à temps, Milou. La pizza vient juste d'être livrée, elle est encore chaude, » lui dit Thomas en le faisant entrer.

L'idée d'associer Malik et sa peau d'ébène à un petit chien tout blanc les avait beaucoup fait rire, et le nom était resté.

Ils franchirent le seuil et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. La lumière tamisée et les murs bordeaux créaient une atmosphère douce et calme, invitant à la détente et à la méditation. Quelques toiles décoraient la pièce principale, d'un goût artistique douteux que Malik n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il faudrait certainement en discuter si – quand – il emménagerait.

Sur la table trônait un carton à pizza et deux cannettes de Pepsi. Si certains auraient préféré un repas aux chandelles avec du champagne, la simplicité de celui-ci convenait parfaitement à Malik. Le principal élément de la soirée, Thomas, était là ; tout le reste était du superflu.

Après s'être débarrassé de son sac et de son manteau, il s'installa à table, face à son compagnon, et piocha une part dans le carton encore chaud. Ils mangèrent calmement en échangeant des anecdotes de leurs journées respectives, profitant de chaque instant partagé. Malik s'essuya la bouche après avoir englouti la dernière part et jeta la serviette dans le carton vide.

Thomas lui prit alors la main et le mena jusqu'à la chambre, un doigt sur la bouche lui intimant le silence. Une fois parvenus devant la porte, Thomas la poussa et lui fit découvrir la dizaine de bougies qui garnissaient la pièce. Un doux parfum relaxant – Malik n'aurait su dire ce que c'était – flottait dans l'air. Une grande boîte était posée à côté du lit, fermée pour l'instant.

Toujours dans le silence le plus absolu – et que Malik n'osait troubler – Thomas commença à le déshabiller, laissant tomber un à un chacun de ses vêtements sur la moquette de laine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le plus simple appareil. Pourtant la situation n'avait rien de sexuel, était tout au plus sensuelle, et l'odeur de l'encens calmait ses ardeurs. Même quand Thomas lui saisit à nouveau le bras pour le diriger vers le lit, Malik ne ressentait qu'un profond apaisement.

D'un geste de la main, Thomas lui fit signe de se coucher, et l'aida à se retourner pour qu'il se mette sur le ventre, la tête confortablement installée sur un coussin moelleux. Malik, parfaitement détendu, ferma les yeux de contentement.

Il les ouvrit brusquement quand il sentit les doigts de Thomas courir sur son dos. La caresse était froide et contrastait avec la douce tiédeur de la chambre. Sa main frôla encore sa peau, y faisant naître la chair de poule. Puis il entendit une succession de petits bruits dont il ne parvenait pas à deviner l'origine, jusqu'à ce que les doigts reviennent le palper, couverts cette fois-ci d'une substance huileuse et odorante.

Thomas se mit à malaxer sa peau, relâchant les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses muscles fatigués, l'huile rendant les gestes plus agréables. Peau contre peau, glissant l'une contre l'autre. Peu à peu ses nœuds se déliaient sous l'action bienfaisante des mains de Thomas. Malik laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction.

Thomas se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Joyeux anniversaire, Milou. J'espère que tu n'es pas sur le point de t'endormir, car j'ai prévu une soirée inoubliable pour fêter ça. »

Cela suffit à Malik pour sentir une première vague d'excitation déferler sur ses sens alanguis. Et cela ne serait pas la dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

Le massage dura de longues minutes, et Malik n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon sur le lit de Thomas quand celui-ci s'essuya les mains et reposa la bouteille d'huile dans la boîte.

Il sentit Thomas se lever du lit. Il tenta un instant de s'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, mais une douce brume s'était déposée sur son cerveau endormi, et cela semblait une tâche bien trop exténuante. Il se contenta d'épier les bruits de glissement et de frottement qui lui parvenait de dessous le lit, sans se poser la question de leur origine.

Un gant frais fut posé sur son front, le tirant légèrement de sa torpeur.

« Debout, la Belle au Bois Dormant. La soirée ne fait que commencer. » Thomas lui tirait le bras. Les yeux à moitié fermés et en soupirant exagérément, Malik finit par se lever.

Dans un coin de la pièce, contre la commode, Thomas avait installé un grand miroir. Se voir ainsi reflété de la tête aux pieds dans la plus totale nudité le réveilla un peu : il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'avait pas un corps de statue grecque, mais il était plutôt bien proportionné. Sa peau d'un noir profond maintenant huilée brillait d'un éclat liquide.

Dans son dos, Thomas observait également sa réflexion avec une expression gourmande qui trahissait les idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Malik ne put réfréner un sourire coquin, qu'un clin d’œil aurait accompagné si ses paupières n'étaient pas terriblement lourdes.

Encouragé, Thomas se colla prestement à lui, joignant leurs mains avant de l'envelopper dans son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, un autre derrière son oreille, et, quand Malik tourna la tête, un dernier au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu sais ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi ? » demanda Thomas dans un murmure. « Mon truc favori ? »

Toujours trop comateux pour ouvrir la bouche, Malik se contenta de secouer la tête pour signifier son ignorance.

« Ta peau, » répondit Thomas avant de passer le bout de sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, puis sous son oreille et jusqu'à sa nuque.

La sensation de cette langue humide sur sa peau relaxée fit tendre ses muscles à Malik, et provoqua un frisson le long de ses omoplates. Il soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux pour mieux imprimer dans sa mémoire le reflet de Thomas léchant son cou, la lueur d'une intense excitation dans ses yeux verts.

Bientôt Thomas lui lâcha les mains, préférant poser ses paumes directement sur sa peau pendant qu'il testait sa saveur unique d'une bouche aventureuse. Chaque endroit où ses lèvres se posaient brûlait Malik, et la chaleur s'étendait jusque sur son visage, si chaud qu'il se serait cru atteint de fièvre.

Thomas tourna autour de Malik et s'arrêta face à lui, occultant le reflet du jeune homme dans le miroir. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Malik. Tant d'affection et de passion illuminait ce regard que Malik ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa bouche vers son compagnon. Il échangèrent un baiser langoureux, que Thomas interrompit bien trop vite.

Mais c'était pour mieux surprendre son jeune amant en posant un genou à terre, amenant son visage à hauteur de son membre toujours flasque – mais plus pour longtemps, pouvait prédire Malik. Il sentit les premiers tiraillements dans son bas-ventre à la vue de Thomas rapprochant ses lèvres de son ventre tendu d'impatience. Il le butina consciencieusement, posant sa bouche ici et là, le goûtant parfois, mais évitant soigneusement l'endroit de son corps qui réclamait le plus son attention. Son excitation grandissante était visible, ses chairs se crispant dans l'attente d'un baiser plus audacieux.

Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Thomas décida d'abréger ses souffrances et porta ses lèvres sur son sexe tendu, réveillant la passion en lui. Malik gémit à la sensation de cette tendre bouche sur son corps enfiévré, se gonflant encore de plaisir. La langue de Thomas n'était pas en reste, explorant avidement la peau délicate.

Malik observait son compagnon par au-dessus, les longues mèches châtain couvrant ses pommettes saillantes. Il y plongea une main, les saisissant à la racine et y appliquant une pression suffisante pour signifier à Thomas qui était le maître ici. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être aussi entreprenant, mais toutes les attentions dont l'avait couvert Thomas depuis le début de la soirée l'y avaient encouragé.

Le geste, possessif et agressif à la fois, fit tressaillir Thomas. Malik en ressentit les secousses par peau interposée. Le soupir rauque que Thomas poussa le rendit plus hardi encore. Il prit sa hampe gorgée de désir dans sa main et posa son sexe contre les lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon, l'intimant de poursuivre ses caresses buccales. Thomas ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit grand sa bouche pour l'accueillir.

La chaude moiteur qui l'enveloppa poussa Malik un peu plus près de l'extase, engourdissant ses sens et concentrant son attention sur cette partie précise de son anatomie. Son cerveau se déconnecta. Incapable de penser, seuls comptaient les lèvres et la langue de Thomas. Plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Les mouvements se firent plus impatients, s'accélérant peu à peu. Malgré le massage qui avait détendu Malik juste avant, il sentait qu'il n'avait jamais atteint si rapidement le point de non retour, et pourtant rien ne put retarder sa jouissance, qu'il accompagna d'un râle d'extase, tandis que sa semence s'écoulait dans la gorge de Thomas. Celui-ci avala sans rechigner, ce qui fit naître un frisson dans le bas du dos de Malik. Il se savait chanceux d'avoir un amant si expérimenté, et si attentionné.

Il fallut une petite minute à Malik pour recouvrer ses esprits. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Thomas était encore vêtu, et qu'une évidente érection tendait les plis de son pantalon.

« Thomas, c'est à toi de... »

« Chut, laisse-moi faire, » l'interrompit Thomas. « Recouche-toi sur le lit, et fais-moi confiance, Milou. D'accord ? »

Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

Malik s'allongea sur le dos cette fois, et attendit les instructions de Thomas.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de lui bander les yeux avec un foulard de soie noire. Le tissu glissa sur ses joues, voile léger et frais sur sa peau de braise, occultant la lumière des bougies. Privé ainsi de la vue, Malik se concentra sur les bruits dans la pièce, essayant de deviner ce que tramait Thomas.

La boîte qui s'ouvrait. Thomas y fouillait. Un bruit de froissement. La boîte se refermait. Le souffle de Thomas sur le pavillon de son oreille.

Malik frissonna.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours okay pour toi ? Surtout dis-moi si tu veux arrêter, Milou, » expliqua calmement Thomas dans son oreille, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Hmm mmm... » Parler devenait trop éreintant. Malik utilisait son oxygène à ne pas s'évanouir, car il haletait d'anticipation, l'afflux d'air lui faisant tourner la tête.

Une caresse légère se fit sentir sur son torse. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était un autre foulard. Le fin tissu glissa sur sa peau, explorant les sinuosités de son corps. Frôlant un téton, descendant jusqu'à son nombril, effleurant son sexe endormi, avant de s'envoler doucement vers son aisselle, son passage trop subtil pour éveiller chez Malik un quelconque réflexe. Le foulard passa délicatement sur son bras, découvrant un point sensible à l'intérieur de son coude qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin il s'enroula autour de son poignet.

Surpris, Malik tressaillit, et Thomas se figea, inquiet.

« Milou, ça va ? »

Malik ne répondit pas tout de suite, interrogeant ses nerfs pour savoir s'il était effectivement okay. Il avait confiance en Thomas, aucun doute. Mais l'idée d'avoir les mains liées, de devenir en quelque sorte l'esclave de quelqu'un en abandonnant son pouvoir d'action, le rendait nerveux. Quel sentiment allait prendre le dessus ? Thomas, sans le savoir, lui souffla la réponse – littéralement. Dans le creux de son oreille, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un oiseau craintif, il lui dit : « Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il n'était pas obligé. Exactement. C'était la raison pour laquelle il allait le faire.

« Non, c'est bon. Continue. » Il avait lutté pour que sa voix ne tremble pas quand il annoncerait sa décision, et il y était parvenu. Mais les muscles de son cou, tendus comme la corde d'un arc, étaient douloureux.

Le foulard de soie reprit sa place sur son poignet, et s'y enroula prestement. Quand Thomas souleva son bras pour l'approcher de la tête du lit, Malik ne résista pas. Il ne craignait plus de se laisser diriger ainsi. Au contraire, cela réveillait en lui des désirs de soumission insoupçonnés.

Une fois son poignet droit noué solidement aux barreaux du lit, Thomas attacha son poignet gauche, puis ses chevilles. Tout mouvement lui était maintenant impossible, et il en ressentait une étrange exaltation. Il était à la merci de son amant. Quoi que celui-ci décide désormais, il n'aurait que sa seule voix pour exprimer son refus.

Le tissu qui lui couvrait les yeux disparut, laissant enfin à Malik le loisir de regarder la position dans laquelle il était. Des foulards rouge vif ornaient ses extrémités, contrastant avec l'ébène de sa peau. Son anxiété et son désir réunis faisaient perler la sueur de tous ses pores, faisant briller ses chairs. Son sexe montrait les premiers signes d'excitation, mais reposait encore sagement contre sa cuisse.

Thomas, au pied du lit, l'observait, tel un artiste devant le morceau de marbre dont il aurait tiré un chef d’œuvre. Quand il surprit le regard de Malik sur lui, il posa le bandeau de soie noir contre son visage, en humant le parfum avec un air satisfait. Puis il le jeta sur le lit, entre les jambes écartées de son amant. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses propres flancs jusqu'à son entrejambe où une bosse était maintenant bien visible. Il y exerça une légère pression, grognant son appréciation, avant de tirer la chemise de son pantalon d'un mouvement ascendant. Il la déboutonna rapidement et la jeta derrière lui. Le pantalon la rejoignit bientôt, accompagné d'un boxer rouge – celui que Malik aimait particulièrement.

Thomas était objectivement un très bel homme. Ses traits étaient agréables, la couleur de ses yeux ravissante, et il avait une bouche à damner un saint – et ne craignait pas de s'en servir, comme il l'avait prouvé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Son corps, bien qu'un peu relâché, était tout aussi séduisant. Il n'était que courbes et angles arrondis, que sa peau crémeuse soulignait. Debout devant lui, nu, et son sexe fièrement érigé, il était magnifique.

En deux pas, Thomas était à ses côtés et se penchait sur lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, que Thomas écourta pour reprendre sa place au pied du lit, où il ne tarda pas à se déhancher pour le plus grand plaisir de Malik. De ses deux mains agiles, il caressait sa peau, son ventre, son torse. Il se pinça les tétons, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Il se tourna alors, présentant son dos musclé et ses fesses rondes et joufflues. Malik y avait souvent plongé les dents, la chair tendre et souple sous ses attaques. Thomas les saisit à pleine main et les écarta tout en se penchant, révélant l'orifice accueillant qui était devenu le paradis de Malik. Thomas continua sa danse toute de sensualité et de provocation. Il conclut en prenant son sexe dans sa main droite et en y appliquant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient qui le firent grogner de plaisir.

Malik était maintenant à nouveau en érection, et il sentait bien que la soirée n'était pas encore terminée. Il se demandait quel final Thomas lui avait préparé.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas se baissa à côté du lit et récupéra des objets supplémentaires dans la boîte que Malik ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était. Il était toutefois impatient de les découvrir.

Avant même de le voir, ce fut le bruit qu'il faisait qui renseigna le jeune homme sur la nature d'un de ces objets. Un bourdonnement sourd, électrique, qui ne pouvait provenir que d'un vibromasseur. Le dit appareil fit son apparition dans les mains de Thomas quand celui-ci se releva, accompagné d'un tube de lubrifiant.

Le tube fut ouvert aussitôt. Une délicate odeur emplit l'air, une senteur que Malik n'arrivait pas à replacer mais qui lui rappelait le soleil et la chaleur de l'été. Une fleur exotique quelconque, probablement. Mais Malik n'avait jamais eu un odorat très fin.

À genou au bout du lit, entouré du vibromasseur, du petit tube aux couleurs vives et du foulard de soie noire, Thomas préleva une large quantité de lubrifiant et s'en enduit trois doigts de la main droite. Courbant le dos, il atteignit derrière lui, relevant les fesses suffisamment pour offrir à Malik le spectacle de son index se glissant en lui avec facilité. La fascination que les lents va-et-vient de Thomas exerçaient sur le jeune homme était stupéfiante. Il était comme hypnotisé par son amant se donnant du plaisir de ses doigts agiles.

Quant Thomas eut plongé les trois dans son orifice, il prit le foulard sur le lit de la main gauche et s'en servit pour se masturber en rythme avec sa main droite. La soie noire sur la peau de lait donnait faim à Malik, et pas seulement parce que cela faisait penser à de la glace vanille-chocolat. Il avait faim de Thomas. Il le voulait, il avait envie de lui comme jamais auparavant. Était-ce la soirée spéciale qu'il avait organisée pour leur anniversaire ? Était-ce d'avoir atteint cet objectif qui avait semblé insensé un an plus tôt – lui qui n'avait jamais pu garder une relation plus de trois semaines ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'était la première fois que ses instincts et son cœur s'entendaient, et ce qu'ils disaient était : c'est lui, c'est l'homme de ta vie. Et il ne trouvait aucun argument pour le nier.

Thomas vidait maintenant le tube de lubrifiant sur le sex toy qui n'avait pas cessé de vibrer, avant de l'introduire en lui, prenant la place de ses doigts et finissant de le préparer pour le dessert qui l'attendait.

Malik comprenait la volonté de Thomas de prendre son temps – même si le sang dans ses veines bouillonnait d'impatience. La légendaire réputation des attributs des hommes noirs était chez lui une réalité : il était de taille conséquente. Si Thomas n'avait pas été expérimenté, nul doute que leur première fois aurait été une gageure. Heureusement, les connaissances étendues de son amant lui avaient permis de rendre l'expérience plus qu'agréable – et ce pour tous les deux.

Maintenant Thomas s'empalait avec plus d'ardeur sur le vibromasseur, stimulant sûrement ce point spécifique qui le rendait fou. Dans le même temps, le foulard noir avait retrouvé sa place, enveloppant son sexe tendu dans ses replis de soie. Le visage brûlant de Thomas témoignait de son extrême jouissance, qui ne pouvait connaître qu'une issue.

Estimant être prêt, Thomas repoussa les accessoires et, toujours à genou, remonta le lit jusqu'à se trouver face à face avec Malik. Beaucoup d'amour et de passion passèrent dans leurs regards, qu'ils perçurent sans laisser échapper une parole. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas quand Thomas descendit sur Malik, l'accueillant au plus profond de ses entrailles dans un râle d'extase.

Une main sur le torse en sueur de Malik, Thomas commença à monter et descendre, provoquant une douce friction entre leurs deux corps là où ils se joignaient pour ne former qu'un. Un flot de pré-sperme s'écoulait de l'érection de Thomas, qui ne faiblissait pas. Malik ne pouvait le quitter des yeux : prenant le pouvoir pour mieux s'abandonner, Thomas était superbe.

La frénésie les gagna. Malik regrettait pour la première fois d'avoir les mains liées et de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son amant l'ultime caresse qui le ferait succomber à la petite mort. Mais Thomas n'avait pas besoin de son aide, et prit le problème dans ses propres mains. Deux mouvements souples du poignet, et il éjaculait sur le torse de Malik en longs jets chauds et nacrés.

Malik le suivit aussitôt, s'épanchant longuement dans le corps de son amant.

La minute suivante, Malik fermait les yeux et somnolait.

*****

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Un coup d’œil au réveil sur la table de chevet lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de vingt minutes. Pourtant Thomas lui avait déjà ôté ses liens, et lui avait passé un gant tiède sur le corps pour le nettoyer. Au chaud sous les couvertures, il se sentait bien.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Thomas l'y avait rejoint et ne dormait pas encore.

Pour Malik, c'était le bon moment.

« Thomas, tu sais, j'ai pensé... »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi ? » l'interrompit Thomas.

Surpris, Malik ne sut que répondre. Tous deux avaient eu la même idée. Si ça, ça n'était pas une preuve...

Il se tourna vers Thomas et le prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi ! »

Les yeux de Thomas trahissaient sa perplexité.

« Ça veut dire oui ou non, ça ? »

« Devine ! »

« Milou, c'est pas drôle ! »

Malik éclata de rire.

Leur vie s'annonçait bien.


End file.
